Decisions
by Countrygirl09
Summary: This is my very first Dawson's Creek fanfic so go easy on me... I'm not too good at a summary for this one but there's a good one inside... JoeyPacey oneshot


A/N: This is my very first Dawson's Creek fanfic so go easy on me. It's based on the episodes "Sex and Violence" and "Love Bites" from season 6. I'm writing this because I absolutely HATED the way Joey chose Eddie over Pacey after everything that Eddie did to her before. Also I'm a huge Pacey/Joey fan. This is a oneshot fanfic just so you all know. Please R&R!!

Decisions

Joey just stood in the bar staring at the door for a few minutes after Eddie had walked out. She could hardly believe that he was back. It had taken her days to convince herself that it was over between them and that he had a life of his own to live without her. It was just her luck that he'd shown up just as things with Pacey were getting serious again. Joey shook her head to clear out all of these thoughts and got back to the task at hand: closing up for the night.

  

Pacey waited up for Joey. After about a half hour of waiting he was starting to believe that she wasn't going to show. "Come on Jo, it doesn't take this long to close out a cash register." Then he thought to himself, "She's probably not coming." A wave of disappointment crashed over him and he sighed. Pacey turned off the TV and was about to shut off the lights and head for bed when there was a knock on the door. A smile spread across Pacey's face as he answered the door, revealing Joey in her pinstripe suit bearing a can of Folgers.

"Sorry Mr. Witter," Joey began with a smile on her face, "I didn't mean to be late. I needed to get the coffee."

"That's fine Miss. Potter," Pacey replied trying not to laugh just yet, "Just don't let it happen again." They both laughed as Joey walked into the apartment. Within a few minutes Joey had brewed a pot of coffee and they sat on the couch sipping from their mugs.

"You make a mean cup of coffee Jo," Pacey commented, "As long as you aren't pouring it all over the place."

"I sense a compliment in there somewhere," Joey replied.

Pacey grinned. "I thought you said I wasn't going to see you in pinstripe ever again… what made you change your mind?"

"Let's just put it like this; this is the last time you'll ever see it Pace."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really," Joey smiled as they moved in for a kiss.

As the kiss broke off a minute later, Pacey took the coffee mugs and set them on the table. Turning back to Joey, he kissed her again and trailed more kisses across her cheek and down to her collarbone. "Pace…" Joey stared.

"Mmm," he answered, his lips never leaving her neck.

"Eddie came into the bar earlier just after you left."

Pacey paused and leaned back against the couch, trying to keep calm while Joey continued. He knew how much she had went through with this guy and to have him just show up and say God knows what to her just as she was moving on… It really pissed him off.

"He said he was taking some time off from school and wanted to thank me for believing in him when he didn't believe in himself. He told me he needed me in his life if he was going to really be a writer." Joey paused.

"What did you tell him?" Pacey asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes but you're not answering my question."

"Well if you must know, I told him that I moved on and he got the point and walked out."

"Are you glad you said that?"

"At first I wasn't. I saw how much it hurt him. I mean, the guy told me I stole his heart and then I just rejected him." Joey paused to gather her thoughts before continuing. "But now I am glad. I mean don't get me wrong, I like Eddie and I used to think I loved him but when he just left… it hurt so much. If he thinks I'm going to just drop this and go back to him… well he has another thing coming."

"And what exactly is this, may I ask?"

"I don't know Pacey. But I want to find out. If I just ignore this and go back to Eddie, I'm going to spend the rest of my life wondering what might have happened. And besides, I like you Pace… a lot."

"Really?" Pacey asked with that grin on his face.

"Yes Pacey, really."

"In that case…" Pacey stood and offered her a hand. Joey took it and stood as well. Pacey turned off the lights and led Joey upstairs to his room to make good on the intentions expressed earlier at the bar.

A/N: So what do you think? I've got plans for more Dawson's Creek fanfics but I'm not sure when they'll be up… Being a junior in high school is really hectic.


End file.
